


8 Signs

by rosa241



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Humour, Romance, WARNING SWEARING
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa241/pseuds/rosa241
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 Signs that you're falling in love! WARNING FOR SWEARING!!!! </p>
<p>Puck realises his feelings with a little help from Kurt and Blaine!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING FOR SWEARING/CURSING! BAD LANGUAGE!

** 8 signs that you’re falling in love: **

** By McVities22 **

 

I usually hate these fucking facebook posts. You know the ones where people say crap like ‘All I want is someone who will stay with me no matter what’ or ‘Everyday might not be good but there is something good in every day’. I mean seriously what the fuck is up with these people! All of those damn things seriously get on my fucking nerves, but this one, well this one takes the cake.

**8 signs that you’re falling in love...**

Who the gives a fucking crap!?! For some goddamn reason Anderson and Hummel keep insisting on tagging me in the fucking post. As another notification pops up I finally lose my temper.

\---------------- **facebook** \-----------------

**Private Message to Kurt Hummel from Noah Puckerman**

You and your boyfriend better quit tagging me I swear I’m about 2 seconds from killing both of you!

**Private Message to Noah Puckerman from Kurt Hummel**

Read the post!

**Private message to Kurt Hummel from Noah Puckerman**

No fucking way!

**Private message to Noah Puckerman from Kurt Hummel**

Read it!

**Private message to Noah Puckerman from Blaine Anderson**

Read it

**Private message to Noah Puckerman from Kurt Hummel**

Read it!

**Private message to Noah Puckerman from Blaine Anderson**

Read it

**Private message to Noah Puckerman from Kurt Hummel**

Read it!

**Private message to Noah Puckerman from Blaine Anderson**

Read it

**Private message to Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson from Noah Puckerman**

Fine! If I read the damn thing will you leave me the fuck alone!

**Private message from Kurt Hummel to Noah Puckerman**

Yes.

**Private message from Blaine Anderson to Noah Puckerman**

Yes. We promise.

\----------------- **facebook** \-------------------

These two are officially working my last nerve. If reading this fucking post gets the two of them off my back then I guess I’ll just have to suck it up. As much as I hate these damn posts right now I hate Hummel and Anderson more. Sighing heavily I scroll up and settle on the post.

**8 signs you’re falling in love...**

_Cannot believe that I’m doing this..._

**1\. You read their texts over and over**

_ Flashback: _

**_New text message from Rachel Berry_ **

_Thank you for doing the duet with me Noah. You really are a good friend and you are truly talented. Thank you._

_I remember reading that text for days. It was the first time that anyone had ever called me a good friend. Hell I’ve been called many things over the years man whore, boyfriend, sex buddy...but a good friend? I think that this is a first._

_ End Flashback: _

Okay seriously what the fuck? Shaking the memory out of my head I continue down the post. If this gets Anderson and Hummel out of my hair then fuck it!

**2\. You tend to walk really slowly when you’re with them**

_ Flashback: _

_I don’t know why this pops into my head but it does. I remember this one day, my truck broke down and I had to walk home. It was pretty late – glee rehearsals over ran – and Berry’s dads were away. Now contrary to popular belief I’m not the gigantic asshole that everyone thinks and as much as I can’t stand Berry I’m not about to let her walk home alone. Walking from school to Berry’s house takes about 20 minutes, hey we dated I’m allowed to know these things._

_“Thank you very much for walking me home Noah. You’re a gentleman.” As Berry tries yet again to strike up a conversation I can’t help but scoff at her words. Gentleman? Me?_

_“Whatever Berry.” We walk in silence for the next few minutes before she speaks again._

_“You know Noah I really enjoyed our duet the other day. Need you now really was a good choice for us, our voices fit very well.” Much as I’d rather not admit it I can’t help but agree._

_“Sure.” Her smile brightens at this and we drift into silence once again. Our silent walk is interrupted by my phone ringing._

_“Mom?” My mother’s terrified yet angry voice flies through my ear._

_“Noah, where on earth have you been?” Geez calm down woman._

_“Relax Mom, glee rehearsals ran over.” I can hear her relieved sigh but at the same time her voice is still full of anger._

_“Honestly I’m going to have to have a word with that teacher of yours, keeping you this late is ridiculous.” Parents completely over react._

_“Mom it’s not that late stop over reacting.” She sighs again but this time its full of anger._

_“Noah it’s almost six o’clock!” Wait what? My eyes fly to the watch on my wrist and go wider than ever when I see the time._

_“I’ll be home as soon as Mom stop worrying.” I hang up at that. Damn it can’t really be that late can it? I mean we left glee at five!_

_“We have been walking for rather a long time Noah. I can walk the rest of the way by myself.” She turns to me with half a smile as I open my mouth again._

_“Berry shut up and get walking.” She giggles as we continue to walk but I’ve got one question at the forefront of my mind. How the hell did it get so late?_

_ End Flashback: _

What was that? Why did I think of that? Shaking my head once again I continue to read.

**3\. You get tongue tied whenever you’re with them**

_ Flashback: _

_Berry’s laughing her ass off as she clutches the piano with one hand to steady herself. I can feel myself blushing as I watch her, after having dragged my ass off of the floor that it._

_“Stop fucking laughing Berry.” She places her other hand over her mouth in an effort to still her giggles._

_“I’m sorry Noah but you have to admit, it was funny.” It most definitely was not! She finally composes herself long enough to talk._

_“Look Berry you...I...you can’t....urgh!” What the hell is wrong with me?_

_“I didn’t peg you for the type to get all tongue tied Noah.” She giggles once again as she sits down at the piano bench. My scowl only deepens at her words. Tongue tied!?!_

_“Shut up and sing Berry.”_

_ End Flashback: _

What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I keep thinking of Rachel Berry? She’s like the epitome of annoying. Wait, epitome? Ah crap, her vocabulary is rubbing off on me. Vocabulary? Oh hell! My eyes drift back to the list in front of me; do I really want to read on?

Well on the one hand if I don’t read on Hummel and Anderson will probably kill me, but...wait, how exactly will they know if I haven’t read it?

\-------------- **facebook** \---------------

**Private message from Noah Puckerman to Kurt Hummel**

Fine, I read it. You satisfied now?

**Private message from Kurt Hummel to Noah Puckerman**

Don’t lie Noah, I know you haven’t read it.

_What the fuck? How the hell does he know that?_

**Private message from Blaine Anderson to Noah Puckerman**

We’ll know when you have read it, believe me. Keep reading or we’ll never leave you alone!

\-------------- **facebook** \-----------------

**4\. You smile when you hear their voice**

_ Flashback: _

_Damn Berry’s got a fucking voice! Seriously! It takes less than a second for me to recognise the song – Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls – but when I do I can’t help but marvel at the song. She insists on singing all of these ballads and show tunes, she should sing stuff like this._

_“What’s got you so damn happy?” Santana comes into my view, distracting me from Rachel._

_“What?” She’s giving me this weird, confused look._

_“Seriously the whole smiling thing, it’s creepy. Doesn’t suit you.” Her head turns to where Rach-I mean Berry is sitting at the piano before turning back to me._

_“Smiling?” It takes a second before I realise that I’m doing just that. I’m standing here listening to Rachel Berry sing and fucking smiling!?! What the hell? I send Santana a glare before stalking off, her laughter following me up the corridor._

_ End Flashback: _

“God fucking dammit!” What the hell is the matter with me!?! Why the hell am I thinking about fucking Rachel fucking Berry? Seriously it’s like she’s on my mind all the fucking time lately. My mind wanders and bam, there she is! What the hell is wrong with me!?!

**1 new text message from Blaine Anderson**

Keep reading the list!!!!! Or else!!!!!

My phone finds its way onto the other side of the room – via having bounced off of the bed and collided with the wall – whilst my attention is drawn back to the list.

**5\. You think about them all the time**

Okay now this is just getting damn creepy, what the hell is this? I’m seriously going to fucking kill those two little fuckers. I’m going to hang them up from the roof by their underwear, cover them in pink paint and take a whole bunch of pictures which might just find their way online.

**6\. You’re addicted to their smell**

Fight it, fight it, fight it! Dammit all to hell and back, fucking strawberries! Rachel fucking Berry smells of god damn strawberries! It’s fucking intoxicating and fucking distracting! Why does she have to smell so damn good?

\--------------- **facebook** \----------------

**1 new message from Kurt Hummel**

Figure it out yet?

\--------------- **facebook** \----------------

“Fucking going to kill Hummel!” I spit in anger. I’m almost tempted to switch off the damn computer and just hang Hummel and Anderson by their underwear anyway, key word there being almost.

Curiosity gets the better of me and I turn my attention back to the screen.

“Fucking going to kill Hummel.”

**7\. You’ll do anything for them**

Against my will my mind flickers back to this morning.

_ Flashback: _

_I can’t help but feel the anger growing inside me as I take in the sight in front of me. Berry’s standing there, covered from head to toe in a variety of slushie’s, with tears threatening to drip from both eyes._

_“Fucking glee loser!” Azimo’s words ignite something inside me. I move before I can stop myself, pinning Azimo against the locker with my hand raised ready to smash his fucking face in._

_“You think it’s funny huh? Well I hope it was worth it because I’m going to beat the crap out of you.” I can see the fear in his eyes. Hell I may be in glee but I’m still the schools resident bad boy – you’d be fucking nuts to mess with me. I’m more than ready to beat the living shit out of this dick when a gentle hands curls around my own._

_“Noah, it’s okay.” I can’t help but stare into her eyes as she speaks. The tears are still there, threatening to fall from her eyes but she’s holding strong. “These assholes aren’t worth it.”_

_I’m not sure whether it’s the shock of the fact that Rachel Berry just fucking swore or whether it’s the fact that she’s actually sort of defending this jerk but for some reason I lower my fist._

_“You better fucking leave her alone. Touch her again, go fucking near her again and you’ll be dealing with me!” I give him another shove into the lockers before dragging Berry towards my truck._

_“Noah?” Her voice breaks through my anger. Stopping momentarily I stare at her, she’s shivering now and the tears are still threatening to fall._

_“I’ll drive you home, you’re going to need a shower.” She gives me this blinding smile before kissing me lightly on the cheek._

_“Thank you Noah. You’re a good friend.”_

_ End Flashback: _

Now that I’m not sorry about. It kills me to think that I was the one who started the fucking slushie attacks and now everyone’s suffering because of it. Not really sure how it happened but somewhere along the line the new directions became my friends. I know they don’t hold it against me but I still feel bad about it.

I’m almost afraid to look at the last one on the list – I have a sneaking suspicion that I know why Hummel and Anderson forced me to read this.

**8\. Whilst reading this there has been one person on your mind**

Well fuck.

That can’t seriously be true...can it?

Am I seriously in love with Rachel fucking Berry?

No, no I can’t be.

\---------- **facebook** \------------

**Private Message from Blaine Anderson to Noah Puckerman**

Get it yet?

\---------- **facebook** \-------------

Wait what? How the fuck did those two know about this?

**Private Message from Noah Puckerman to Blaine Anderson**

What the fuck? I’m actually going to fucking kill you!

**Private Message from Blaine Anderson to Noah Puckerman**

Call Rachel. You care about her, we can all see it. Call Rachel.

**Private Message from Noah Puckerman to Blaine Anderson**

You and your boyfriend are so fucking dead!

\------------- **facebook** \--------------

It takes me about thirty seconds before I move from the computer and retrieve my phone – which surprisingly after its trip across my bedroom still works. Dialling the familiar number – since when do I know Berry’s number off the top of my head – I can feel my heart beating faster.

_“Hello?”_ For a moment my breath catches in my throat before I find myself able to speak.

“Berry...”


	2. 5 Tips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After helping Noah discover his feeling Blaine and Kurt decide to work on Rachel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some Finn bashing in this chapter, what can I say I'm not a Finn/Rachel fan.
> 
> NOTE: This is published under Mcvities22 on FF.net which is my pen name on there.

5 Tips to finding Mr Right

By Rosa241

As much as I like school I have to admit that Math could not be a more boring subject, I mean it’s not like I’m ever going to have to know about Pythagoras and stuff when I’m a huge Broadway star. When I’m singing on Broadway I’m not going to be interested in finding the cosine or the tangent of a triangle!

Sighing heavily I stretch my arms out before going back to my text book. I hate math! A ping sounds from my computer bringing about a welcome distraction from my work. I know that daddy says Facebook is off limits until all of my homework has been finished but what if something urgent comes up? What if someone desperately requires my help in their hour of need? What if a glee emergency comes up? My text book gets shoved to one side as I click on the message.

\------------------------------------------

**Private message from Blaine Anderson to Rachel Berry**

**Hey Rachel, I was checking my facebook when something caught my eye. Check it out!**

**\-------------------------------------------**

My eyes fell to the link contained within the message. I hesitated slightly before clicking on it, it wouldn’t be the first time someone sent me a hate filled link but this was Blaine. Blaine was a good guy and I completely trusted him, after all he has been so good to Kurt.

**Having trouble finding your Mr Right?**

**Well you needn’t struggle anymore because with these five simple tips your Mr Right will be holding you in his arms before you know it.**

Finding my Mr Right? You have got to be kidding me, I found my Mr Right. Finn and I might be off again right now but we’ll be together again soon. I hope.

\--------------------------------------------------

**Private message from Blaine Anderson to Rachel Berry**

Read it yet?

**Private message from Rachel Berry to Blaine Anderson**

I don’t need some stupid article to tell me that Finn and I are meant to be, I can feel it.

**Private message from Blaine Anderson to Rachel Berry**

Please just read it! I know that you think that you and Finn are destined to be together but is he really your prince charming?

**Private message from Rachel Berry to Blaine Anderson**

Finn and I aremeant to be Blaine. He’s my prince charming.

**Private message from Blaine Anderson to Rachel Berry**

But what if he’s not? What if someone else is your prince charming?

**Private message from Rachel Berry to Blaine Anderson**

Someone else? Who?

**Private message from Blaine Anderson to Rachel Berry**

Read the article and it will all make sense I swear

**\--------------------------------------------------**

My eyes scanned back over the article again. I don’t need to read this to know that Finn is the one. Of course he is...isn’t he? But what if Blaine is right...what if there is someone else? But who? Scanning back over Blaine’s message once again _‘Read the article and it will all make sense I swear’._ All of this thinking is sending my head into a spin.

Against my better judgment I bring up the article once again, let’s just get this over with.

**Having trouble finding your Mr Right?**

**Well you needn’t struggle anymore because with these five simple tips your Mr Right will be holding you in his arms before you know it.**

**1\. Fall for his actions not his words**

_ Flashback: _

_Kurt was blushing furiously as Blaine finished his song. I highly doubt there was a dry eye in the room – well Santana wasn’t crying but she was close to it I could see it._

_“That was...very good Blaine.” Mr Schuester cleared his throat as he attempted to wipe his own eyes without drawing any attention. “Now um...who’s next?”_

_The room went silent; no one wanted to follow that performance. Eventually Artie moved forward to the centre of the room and began to sing._

_“That was beautiful; I can’t believe you sang that for me.” Kurt gushed as Blaine returned to his seat next to his boyfriend._

_“Well I meant every word. You’re special and you mean so much to me.” Kurt threw both arms around Blaine, who laughed lightly before hugging him back._

_“That was so moving, don’t you think Finn? There’s nothing more amazing than serenading your loved one with a well thought song.” I turned my attention to my boyfriend who was busy texting._

_“Uh yeah but it’s kind of girly isn’t it?” Girly? “I mean Kurt already knows that Blaine loves him so why do they need a song? We don’t need a song; you know how much I love you.”_

_Even after glee club has finished Finn’s words are still ringing in my head. He loves me, of course he does. I mean a song would be nice but I don’t need him to sing his feelings to know that he cares. As I near my locker a familiar feelings crawls into the pit of my stomach...oh no...slushies. It had completely slipped my mind that I hadn’t been slushied today._

_I turn just in time to see Azimo walking towards me, a bright red slushie in his hand. Why did I chose today to where white? I close my eyes and wait for the inevitable impact but for some reason it doesn’t come. Opening my eyes the sight in front of me stills me where I stand. Azimo is standing right there, covered from head to toe in the very same slushie that he had been aiming at me not two seconds ago._

_“Leave Berry alone.” With that he walks away, leaving the entire hall way completely shocked. Did Noah really just save me?_

_ End Flashback: _

Actions not words. Finn has told me a thousand times that he loves me but does he show it? Of course he does...I mean...well...he's just not a really showy kind of guy. Yeah...yeah that's it. Forcing the troublesome thoughts out of my head I let my eyes drift back to the article on screen.

**2\. No matter how ‘BUSY’ Mr Right may seem if he really cares for you then he will make time for you.**

Against my will a memory surfaces in my mind. It's been several months now since it happened but even still anger courses through me as it comes to my mind. Just thinking about that night gets my blood boiling something fierce.

_ Flashback: _

_How can I be so stupid? Of all the days to forget my house keys it has to be the day that both dad and daddy are working late. Three slushie attacks, a locker shove, another argument in glee club and now this. It's official - today is not my day. The only way this could be any worse is if it starts to rain. Digging my phone out the first number that comes to my mind is Finn’s._

_“What’s up Rachel?” He sighs as he answers the phone, I must be interrupting._

_“Finn, I’m so sorry to bother you but I’m locked out of the house. Can you give me a lift to my dad’s office so I can get his keys?” He sighs again before answering._

_“Rach...I’m kind of busy right now. Can’t you just wait for your dad’s?” Seriously?_

_“Finn I know I’m bothering you but it’s freezing out and I think it’s going to rain. Please can you help me?” I hate begging, I sound so pathetic._

_“Rachel...look I’m busy it’s family night and I can’t just walk out every time you want. I’ve got to go.” With that he hangs up leaving me high and dry._

_How the hell can he just leave me like this? I’m locked outside in the middle of winter, there’s snow on the ground and it’s probably going to rain and he just hangs up! How can he do that? Swallowing my anger and pushing my hurt to one side I pull up my contact list._

_Kurt – no, he and Blaine are on a date.  
Mercedes – on a date, does everyone have a date tonight?_

_There’s no way I can call Santana, Quinn or Brittany...Tina and Mike will be busy...calling Artie would only cause more problems for him...I can’t help but sigh, am I really going to be locked out all night? Just as I prepare myself for a long wait another name comes to my mind. Noah. Can I really call Noah, Finn would be furious...as another shiver racks my body my mind is made up rather swiftly. Dialing the number I can't help sighing with relief as the familiar voice answers._

_“S’up Berry.” I swallow my comment about proper greetings, now is not the time._

_“Noah, listen I’m sorry to bother you but I got locked out of my house.” I can hear his snigger and can only imagine the smile on his face._

_“The great Rachel Berry got herself locked out. How did that happen?” He chuckles as I tell him the truth._

_“I forgot my keys and dad and daddy are working late. I hate to ask but could you maybe give me a ride to my dad’s office so I can get his keys?” He hesitates slightly, there’s some distinct shuffling before he answers._

_“I’m on my way Berry.” Thank god!_

_“Oh thank you so much Noah.”_

_By the time Noah arrives I’m starting to feel remarkably like a Popsicle. He sniggers at my shivering, calling me an airhead, before he wanders towards the house. He’s climbing the drain pipe before I can object, yelling something about it being easier. It takes less than a minute before he’s opening the front door and I’m rushing inside._

_“Thank you so much Noah.” He startles slightly as I hug him._

_“Next time you get locked out maybe do it in summer. I better go, homework to do.” He heads off before I can say another word._

_ End Flashback: _

I hate thinking about that. Kurt had been furious when he’d found out that Finn had left me standing on the door step rather than helping me. His excuse ‘family night’ was apparently a total load of crap, turns out he spent the night playing video games. He’d apologized, saying he was really stressed before turning the whole thing on me. After finding out that I’d called Noah to help he’d gone completely crazy and I’d ended up apologizing to him. Not really sure how that happened. In fact why did I apologize? I’d done nothing wrong. I’ve never thought about it before but now...Finn cared so much about me that he left me standing on my doorstep in the middle of winter but Noah...Noah dropped everything and came over to help me.

Once again I shake my head before continuing on reading.

_Finn **is** my prince charming!_

**3\. Cheating is easy, being faithful is hard.**

At this point I’m forced to stop. There’s that one barrier that stops my heart every time...Quinn. Finn cheated on Quinn with me and then cheated on me with Quinn. He hates it when I bring it up, telling me it’s in the past so it doesn’t matter. But after everything it does matter! He still insists on being her friend, not that I’m going to object to him being friends with someone, but he doesn’t understand the way that I feel. I can’t help but feel inadequate to her. Quinn is a cheerio, she’s popular, her looks are practically perfect and she can sing. She has the whole package. I’m not delusional enough to think that I’m ugly or anything but...when I see her...I feel so dull, so plain. The fact that he so easily shoved me aside to get back together with her makes me feel like I’m nothing.

I guess it’s true. Cheating is easy. I can’t help my mind flashing to Noah. We may have only gone out for like a week but he was faithful to me. Some people may say that it doesn’t mean anything but it means something to me. Noah is the most wanted boy in school, there’s not a girl he couldn’t have if he wanted to. By his own admission he’s never stayed faithful to anyone except me. Thinking about that makes me feel special. 

_Wait lets back up here! Am I really thinking this...Noah Puckerman. He’s definitely not like Finn in any way at all...maybe there’s a reason for that...Stop!_

Stop thinking about Noah, Finn is your Prince Charming.

“Let’s get this over with.”

**4\. The right guy will forgive you without punishing you**

At this my mind whirls slightly. If I wasn't already questioning my relationship with Finn then I was now. As I contemplate the words I slowly begin to realize their meaning. My kiss with Noah...I feel terrible about it. I used Noah to make Finn jealous, to hurt him...in that moment I became someone that I truly hate. I'd decided to be totally honest with Finn, if our relationship was ever going to work then I couldn't keep secrets from him...it was keeping secrets that got us into that mess. I made a mistake and I can't blame Finn for being mad at me for it. The problem is that even now, even after all this time he still punishes me for it. He still makes me feel like crap for doing it. He professes to forgive me yet...he still gets mad when I talk to Noah (we're in the same club, it's not like I can just ignore him?), then again he still hangs out with Quinn despite knowing how I feel about them. I can see it in Finn's eyes whenever Noah and I are together, he's never forgiven me for my mistake...honestly I don't think that he ever will.

Hell Noah forgave me for revealing the true parentage of Quinn's baby. I had no right to just blurt the whole thing out to Finn - I didn't do it because it was the right thing to do, no I did it because I wanted to be with Finn - that secret wasn't mine to tell. I didn't think of what it would do to anyone, to Finn, to Quinn or to Noah. After I'd calmed down I'd spoken to Noah, I still remember his words.

_"I'm not going to say you didn't screw up 'cause you did. You made a mistake, I've made enough of those so I guess I can't hold it against you."_

It took time for Noah to forgive me for what I'd done but eventually he had. He'd forgiven me without making me feel like crap, without treating me like crap. It was strange, to think that I'd potentially ruined everything for him and he could forgive me? Finn claimed to forgive me yet he still punishes me for making a mistake.

I'm almost tempted to turn off the computer and forget all about this. I want to do that, I want to forget about it but...I can't. Something inside is pushing me forward, pushing me to scroll down to the last point.

**5\. Don’t change yourself so he’ll love you, Mr Right will love you for who you are.**

I can't help my mind flashing back. How many times have I felt like I wasn't good enough for Finn? How many times has he made me feel like there was something wrong with me?

When he dumped me for Santana and Brittany it's because I wasn't pretty enough...because I wasn't popular enough.

_ Flashback: _

_I can already feel the tears welling up in my eyes as Finn speaks._

_"You're a scared little boy. You're just afraid of dating me because you think it might hurt your reputation, although you'd never admit it that's very important to you!" The way his eyes fall to the floor tell me everything I need to know._

_"You're freaking me out...it's like you're inside my head right now!" At his words my heart falls. He's dumping me because I'm not popular enough, because I'm not pretty enough...because **I'm** not enough. _

_"You only see me as this silly girl who made a fool out of herself in our first glee club rehearsal." More than anything I want him to contradict me, to tell me that I'm wrong...that I'm enough for him. He doesn't though. He doesn't tell me the words I need to hear, he doesn't stop me as I walk away and let the tears fall down my cheeks._

_ End Flashback _

Despite everything Finn has never been able to accept me for who I am, he's never been able to handle the fact that I'm high maintenance. When I'm with him I never feel pretty enough, I never feel like I'm worthy of being with him. That's not how you should feel about your soul mate.

For the first time I find myself questioning whether it's true. Is Finn really my soul mate? Is there someone out there better for me? Against my will something pops into my mind.

_ Flashback _

_"You're crazy Berry. You're just...completely crazy, I mean you're like a total fucking wacko." His words make me blush._

_"I'm sorry. I know that I can get a little-" Before I can finish my apology he cuts me off._

_"No, don't apologize. You're good crazy." He smirks at this, turning his attention back to his phone._

_"Good crazy?"_

_"Yeah. You're all passionate and stuff, that's cool." Me? Cool? I've been called many things before but cool? Never. "Don't ever lose that. You're crazy, that's what makes you special."_

_I can feel my cheeks burn furiously at his words. Special? I'm special because I'm crazy?_

_ End Flashback _

When I was with Noah it was like...like I was the only girl in the world. We were together for a week but I've never felt prettier. When Noah looked at me it was like, like I was the only one in the world...the only one who mattered.

Wait?

That can't be right, can it?

I try to force my mind back to Finn, Finn's my prince charming...isn’t he?

The more I think about it, the more I begin to question it. Shouldn't your prince charming make you feel like the only girl in the world...shouldn't you feel like a princess when you're with them...do I really feel that way about Finn?

Do I feel like Finn's princess?

Do I feel like I'm his only one?

Do I feel like...Oh.My.God...do I feel like I did with Noah?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Private message from Rachel Berry to Kurt Hummel**

What's going on? Why did you send me this?

**Private message from Kurt Hummel to Rachel Berry**

Rachel it's obvious to everyone. Finn's a great guy and I have no doubt that someday he's going to make someone very happy, but that someone isn't you.

**Private message from Rachel Berry to Kurt Hummel**

I thought Finn was my soul mate. I'm so confused.

**Private message from Blaine Anderson to Rachel Berry**

I'm sorry we had to do this but you have to know the truth. You and Finn just aren't right for each other, everyone can see it. To be honest I think even Finn knows that at heart. You and Noah are perfect for each other. Just give it some thought.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Closing the laptop with more force than I'm sure was necessary I sink back into the chair. How can this be true? An hour ago I was convinced that Finn and I were soul mates, two people that were supposed to be together forever. Now...now I don't know what to think. As if on cue my phone rings loudly. Spotting the name flashing across the screen I hesitate before picking it up.

"Hello?" For a moment nothing happens and I'm tempted to hang up.

"Berry...um...listen I was thinking, maybe we should hang out sometime."

I should tell him no, I should tell him that I'm with Finn...I should say no.

"Sure."

_Oh hell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as happy as I am with the first chapter but it'll do


End file.
